


The Taste of Something Sweet

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship, Short Reader, Smut, Thanksgiving, Washington D.C., cis girl reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Your family goes to the White House for Thanksgiving and all you're thankful for is that you get to spend time with Thomas. Sweet Like Summer verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Sweet Like Summer and Found Out. It's been a long time since I've written anything so I think this turned out okay. Enjoy.

Your phone buzzed, telling you you got a text. It was from your dad and it read “we’re outside.” You took your suitcase down the stairs of your dorm building to see your parents and Philip in the car waiting for you.

 

“We’ve missed you so much (Y/N),” your mom said. You were all going to the White House for Thanksgiving break to be with George and Martha. And Thomas, but no one needed to know that.

 

“I’ve missed you guys, too.” You gave everyone a hug before putting your suitcase in the trunk and getting into the car.

 

Your parents asked you and Philip about the semester and how you were adjusting to college.

 

“I love it,” you told them. “I have friends and I like most of my classes.”

 

“Are you doing well in your classes?” Your dad asked.

 

“Alex, let’s not discuss grades, it’s Thanksgiving.” Your mom told him. 

 

You texted Thomas that you were coming to the capital for Thanksgiving. His text back consisted of caps lock, exclamation points, and lots of emojis.

 

That’s so great (Y/N)!! I can’t wait to see you!!!!!

 

Me either, you texted back. You had plenty to be thankful this year.

 

-

 

You finally got into DC early that evening. Your parents drove to the apartment so you and Philip could drop off your things before you all went out to dinner as a family.

 

“Can you believe Thanksgiving is tomorrow?” Philip asked.

 

“No,” you said. “The semester is flying by. At the same time though, every day feels like six days.”

 

“True.” Your dad changed the topic to his job.

 

“Everything’s going pretty well. Jefferson’s still a pain, but I manage most days.”

 

“How are George and Martha?” You asked. The last thing you wanted was to be reminded of how much your dad hated Thomas.

 

He smiled. “They’re doing great. George is tired as usual, but he’s the President.”

 

Your mom smiled as well. “We had dinner with them last week. They’re so excited to see the both of you tomorrow.”

 

“That’s awesome,” you said. “I’ve missed them a ton.”

 

“Me too,” Philip agreed. 

 

Once your dinner was over, you drove back to your apartment. You got ready for bed and gave Thomas a call. He picked up on the first ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?”

 

“I’m back in town.”

 

“That’s wonderful! We’ll see each other tomorrow, right?”

 

“Yeah. I’m free on Friday, so…”

 

“Say no more. Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.” You couldn’t wait for tomorrow. You hadn’t seen Thomas since the end of the summer and it was a long enough drive from Swarthmore to DC to make it inconvenient. Nevertheless, you’d be seeing the love of your life for the first time in three months tomorrow.

 

-

 

You woke up at ten the next morning to the sounds of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. You padded into the living room to watch what was left of it before getting ready for the day. You put on a long sleeved dress with a big scarf and your favorite pair of boots. You felt the anticipation of seeing Thomas in your bones. Your phone buzzed with a text from your best friend from high school.  
Happy turkey day (Y/N)! Heard you were gonna see Thomas ;)

 

You laughed. Nothing’s gonna happen today. That’s what tomorrow’s for.

 

That’s the spirit, she texted back. You smiled and got in the car with your family. 

 

The drive to the White House was brief. As you pulled in, reporters were leaving. George must have just finished his Thanksgiving address to the nation. You made your way to the dining room, where George, Martha, and the entire Cabinet with their families were seated at the long table.

 

George beamed. “The Hamiltons are here!” You and Philip were bear hugged by him. He started asking you so many questions you felt like your ears would fall off.

 

“How are your classes? How’s your roommate? Do you have good friends? Do you like Swarthmore?”

 

“It’s all great George.” You said. “Everything’s great.” You made eye contact with Thomas and you felt your heart skip a beat. He was gorgeous as ever and his eyes were twinkling.

 

“That’s wonderful to hear (Y/N).” He moved on to asking Philip the same questions. You discreetly took out your phone and shot Thomas a text.

 

Your office.

 

Your phone buzzed with a response almost immediately. Let’s go. You snuck out of the room inconspicuously and made your way to Thomas’s office. You waited outside until he caught up with you and unlocked the door.

 

You slammed the door shut, locked it, and went into his arms. “I missed you.”

 

“I know ma belle. I missed you, too.” He captured your lips in a kiss for the first time in months. You almost forgot how much he affected you when you were in his presence. 

 

“I’d ask you how school is, but I already know it all and I’m sure everyone else is asking you that.”

 

“You’d be correct. I’m just glad to have a break.” He sat down in his chair and you sat on his lap. “How’s work?”  
“Still stressful, but I’m used to it. Your father is who he is.”

 

“He said you’re a pain.”

 

“I’m amazed that’s all he said.”

 

You sighed. “I wish he didn’t hate you.”

 

Thomas began rubbing small circles on your back. “I know, baby. This is hardest on you.”

 

“He’ll never know that.” 

 

He pulled you close and gave you another kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Are we still on for tomorrow?”

 

“Of course. Do you want to do it during the day?”

 

“Yeah; that’s way easier.”

 

“Perfect. You can come to my apartment. I’ll have lunch ready for us.”

 

You beamed. “You’re the best.”

 

“I just do my best for you, Daddy. Let’s get back out there before anyone gets suspicious.” You rolled your eyes and gave him one last kiss, letting your hand run down his side.

 

“Two can play that game, baby girl.” He smacked your ass before opening the door. “Dinner’s almost ready.” 

 

You returned to your seat at the table a few minutes before Thomas did. Your father turned his head to you when you entered the room.

 

“Dinner will be ready soon (Y/N). Is everything okay?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The meal was brought out by the White House kitchen staff. You loved Thanksgiving at the White House for plenty of reasons, but food was a big one. You could have turkey and potatoes and anything else you wanted until you couldn’t eat anymore. 

 

“I want all of us to go around the table and say one thing we’re thankful for this year,” George said. “I’m thankful for the chance to sit down and spend time with all of you.” People went around the table until it got to you.

 

“I’m thankful for all the positive change in my life,” you said. You saw Thomas’s face break into a smile.

 

“I’m thankful for the unexpected,” Thomas said, looking directly at you. It took everything you had not to giggle and laugh like a little kid. Your heart was singing.

 

“Let’s eat!” George said. He raised his glass. “To the Union!”

 

“To the Union!” Everyone repeated. You began eating your dinner and could only think of how wonderful this year had been to you. Luck couldn’t start to describe it.

 

The desserts were brought out when everyone had eaten dinner. You took a piece of your favorite pie. Jazz music played in the background and all you could do was revel in your own happiness.

 

Before you had to go home, you snuck off with Thomas one more time to an unused bedroom.

 

“Are you enjoying tonight?” He asked.

 

“I am. I’d like it better if I could spend more time with you, though.”

 

“I wish for the same thing, my dear. Maybe one day.”

 

“One day. How’s noon tomorrow?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He kissed you, letting his hands trail up your thighs under your skirt. You moaned and spread your legs a little.

 

“Not here, princess.”

 

“It’s been so long, Daddy,” you whined.

 

“I know honey. Tomorrow, okay?”

 

You sighed as you removed yourself from him. “Can’t wait. Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

-

 

You woke up the next morning at nine. Your mom was out Black Friday shopping, your dad was at the office, and Philip was out with some friends from who knows where. You got ready for the day and made yourself breakfast as you watched some Netflix. You were beyond excited to spend the afternoon with Thomas.

 

At 11:30, you made your way over to his apartment. He opened the door with a grin on his face.

 

“Hi baby, come on in.” You walked over the threshold and sat down on the couch.

 

“How are you?”

 

“Wonderful; you?”

 

“Just the same. What’s for lunch?”

 

“I picked us up some sandwiches from Stachowski’s.”

 

Your eyes widened. “You’re the best. I haven’t had one of their subs in so long.” You planted a kiss on his cheek before grabbing the sandwich bag and unwrapping your food. 

 

“This tastes so good,” you said in between bites.

 

Thomas shrugged. “Not as good as you.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Ever the charming one.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for.” You sat and ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

 

“What are you doing over your winter break?” He asked.

 

“I’m not entirely sure. I know we’ll definitely spend a little time here, but I’ll be in New York most of the time.”

 

“That’s two opportunities for us to get together.”

 

You raised an eyebrow. “What will you be in New York for? You live and work down here.”

 

“I’ll find an excuse.” You finished your sandwiches and cleaned up, feeling light and happy as you did so. 

 

“I really love you. You know that, right? My dad doesn’t change a thing.”

 

Thomas kissed the top of your head. “I really love you too, sweetheart. Your father could never take that away from us.” He kissed your lips this time sweetly, resting his hands on your waist. You smiled into the kiss, threading your fingers through his curls. As the kiss wore on, Thomas let his hands dip lower and lower until the were resting on your ass.

 

“I’ve missed this so much,” he said in a low voice. “I can’t wait to fuck you senseless.”

 

You felt your whole body getting hot. “Let’s go to bed, then. I don’t wanna keep you waiting, Daddy.” You grabbed his hand and took him to his room. The look on his face said that he wanted to devour you. You laid down on the bed and pulled him close, connecting your lips with his as he pulled your pants off. 

 

“I’m gonna blow your mind, baby,” he whispered in your ear. He unzipped his own pants to reveal how turned on he was.

 

“Let’s get everything off first.” He happily obliged, tearing his sweater and boxers off. You took the rest of your clothes off carefully to tease him even more.

 

“I want you so bad, (Y/N).”

 

“Same here, Daddy.” He ran a finger through your folds, which were already soaking wet. You kissed him urgently and ground your hips again his.

 

“Jesus, princess.” He rolled over to his nightstand to take out a foil packet and some lube. As Thomas got himself situated, he rubbed your clit. You tried to squeeze your thighs together to relieve yourself.

 

“Are you ready babe?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, honey.” He pushed himself gently into you for the first time since the summer. You felt your back arch from the sensation of being filled up. 

 

“Oh my God, Daddy,” you moaned. You started moving your hips in sync with his thrusts to feel more of him.

 

“You missed my cock while you were at school, baby girl?”

 

“So much.” You could barely think coherently at this point. You felt a knot forming in your abdomen already. 

 

“I wish you could fuck me every day, Daddy.”

 

“Me too, baby. I’ll just have to fuck extra good so you remember it.” He sped up his pace and gripped your hips to steady himself. You rutted your clit into his pelvis to feel more.

 

“I’m close,” you whined.

 

“Let it go, sweetie. I’ll help you get there.” After a few more thrusts, you hit your climax. The release ran through your body as you clenched around Thomas.

 

“Holy fuck, (Y/N).” He came suddenly, still inside you. He pulled himself out of you and got up to throw the condom away. You regained your breath and came back to consciousness.

 

He came back from the bathroom and wrapped his arms around you. “Didn’t know how much I missed you until now.”

 

“That was incredible,” you said. “I can’t believe it’s been so long.”

 

“Me either. Can you make it till the holidays?”

 

“Not sure. If I can’t, there’s always phone sex.”

 

Thomas laughed. “You’re just looking for ways to kill me.”

 

“Oh please, I’m keeping you young.”

 

He kissed your forehead. “I love you.”

 

“I love you.” You spent another hour in bed with Thomas before you made yourself look presentable so you could go home.

 

“Will I see you again this weekend?” He asked.

 

You shrugged. “I don’t know. Regardless, this was amazing and I can’t wait to see you again.”

 

“The feeling is mutual.” Thomas ordered you an Uber to get you home. On the car ride, you could only think about the future and how it would play out. You had a feeling you and Thomas would be okay, and that’s all that really mattered.

 

When you got home, your parents were in the living room watching TV.

 

“How was your day, (Y/N)?” Your dad asked.

 

“Pretty good. Yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
